Trap of Confession
by Forgotten Rozez
Summary: It's obvious that they like each other, so the rest of the gang works together to get them to admit their feelings. Shadaze- MAIN slight sonamy, knuxouge, taileam, and jetave. A story by me, and Jeilyn, jeiejei22
1. The start of it all

_**TO ALL YOU PEOPLE! THIS IS A STORY THAT MY FRIEND JEIJEI22 AND I MADE! thanks and enjoy!**_

It was a Saturday afternoon and Blaze the Cat was bored out of her mind. She was in the living room with her feet on the table and a remote in her hands. Suddenly, her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Blaze the cat here."

"Blaze? It's Amy. Are you busy tonight?"

"Umm... nope. Why?"

Amy snickered to herself.

_Flashback_

Sonic was at his house, having a discussion with Amy.

"Sonic, it's so obvious that Shadow and Blaze love each other..."

"I know, but we are we suppose to do about it?"

Amy thought to herself.

"How about we set them up?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! I'll invite Blaze to a sleep over and you invite Shadow, and then, we'll meet up with the others and plan something to make them admit that they like each other."

"Good idea, but…Shadow hates me."

Amy huffed, then pulled out her phone and called Rouge to tell her to convice Shadow about going to Sonic's sleepover.

"It's a date!"

_End of Flashback_

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to sleep over at my house..."

"Well... it would give me something to do..."

"Pwease?" She begged.

"Fine..."

"Yay! Be here in a half an hour!"

"K. Cya..."

The 2 girls hung up.

Meanwhile at Rouge's Apartment, Shadow and Rouge were arguing about the sleepover Rouge mentioned to him.

"You ARE going to that sleepover!!!"

"If I go to the stupid thing, will you leave me alone!?"

"Yep."

"Then fine!!!"

He stomped off into his room to get some things, and Rouge picked up her phone. She whispered:

"Sonic? The plan is in progress..."

Blaze arrived to Amy's house and knocked on her door. Amy answered it and greeted :

"Hey Blaze! Come in!'

Blaze nodded, and Amy stepped aside to let the purple feline walk into her girly house of nightmares.

"Miss Blaze!"

A cream colored rabbit ran towards her, arms open.

"Cream!"

She hugged Cream.

"I missed you!"

"As did I."

Blaze turned to Amy.

"I'm not being rude, but why is Cream here?"

Amy game a sly smile.

"Oh! We're gonna have a sleep over party! Wave and Rouge are upstairs!"

"Cool..."

Blaze wasn't much of a party person, but Amy took her bag and lead Blaze upstairs.

After the two girls got upstairs and entered Amy's room, Rouge greeted Blaze.

"Hey honey!"

"Hey Rouge."

"Ya came just in tine! We're gonna play a game..."

**You see, everyone knew about the set up, except for Shadow and Blaze themselves.**

All of the girls sat in a circle.

"Ok. Who would you kiss and why?"

"Me first! I'd kiss Sonic-"

"We know..."

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"I'd kiss Knuckles, cause he's fun to tease!"

"I'd kiss Jet, cause we're dating..."

"Ooh..." The girls giggled.

"I'd kiss Tails because he's so sweet."

"Who'd you kiss Blaze?" Rouge asked.

All the girls were grinning to themselves, while Blaze turned pink.

"Me? No one."

"Come on... there's got to be someone..." Rouge winked to the girls.

"She'd kiss Shadow!"

"What!? He's mine!" Rouge exclaimed.

"I thought you liked Knuckles!" Blaze said loudly back.

"Hehe, changed my mind, since Shadow and I are dating..." Rouge's whole point was to get Blaze to admit it...

"WHAT!? HE'S MINE! SO BACK OFF!" Blaze yelled..

All the girls fell back laughing, leaving Blaze, red in the muzzle, with a hand over her mouth,

"But... Rouge, you don't really like him... right?"

"Of course not! I just wanted her to admit it!"

"Blaze loves emohog!" Wave said in betwen laughs.

"Don't call him that!" Blaze said.

"Ooh..."

The girls said and continued taunting her…

While the girls were torturing Blaze, and Shadow was at Sonic's...

Shadow knocked on the door, harder than necessary. It swung open.

"Yo Shads! Ya made it!"

"Hey, Faker."

Shadow sighed, then walked inside.

"Shads!" Knuckles yelled.

"Shadow!" Silver said happily

"Emohog!" Jet said like his girlfriend

"Shadow!' Tails said in his kid voice

Shadow wanted to die, right there. Knuckles, Jet, Silver, and Tails were spread across the living room. Tails was sitting in a chair, Jet on a couch with his feet on the table, Knuckles laying on the floor with his hands behind his head, and Silver floating, cross legged.

"Yeah..." Shadow said bordly.

"Came in time!"

"For what?"

"A game."

"Great..."

"Who'd you kiss and why?"

Shadow held back a blush, and lucky for him, no one noticed.

"I'd kiss Wave, cause we're dating."

"Cream for me, cause she's so sweet!"

Silver had feelings for Blaze, a bit more than friendship, but he thought that she should be happy with Shadow, so he agreed to help.

"Rouge I guess... only because she..." Knuckles said nervously.

"Haha! Knuckles wants to kiss Rouge!"

Sonic wanted to see if Shadow would get pissed, so he said:

"I'd kiss Blaze. She's so hot, and beautiful, and-"

"BACK OFF!"

"Woah! Emohog had feeling for her!"

Like the girls did, the guys fell back laughing, leaving Shadow an all red hedgehog. This was the one and only time he was embarrassed...

"Shadow loves Blaze!"

Sonic sneaks into the kitchen and called Amy, and said:

"Step one is complete…"

"Same here."

Sonic's house was unfortunately only a few houses away from Amy's… Shadow now changed emotions, and grew angry. At the same time in Amy's house, Blaze did too.

Sonic's house was unfortunately only a few houses away from Amy's and Shadow and Blaze were growing angry and yelled at the same time:

"AHHH! SHUT UP!" Shadow and Blaze were looking around, cause they heard each other say it, but they really didn't know WHO said it... Sorry, a bit confusing there! And everyone in both houses cowered behind objects so they wouldn't have to face the fury...

Some peeked at them with wide eyes. Amy quickly took out her phone.

"We better do it now..."

Sonic gave Tails the signal, and Tails went around back, shutting down the power in Amy's house. The girsl pretened to be scared, but Blaze just ywaned from bordem.

"Qucik! Let's go to Sonic's!!!" Amy yelled.

"Whatever..."

And the girls filed out of the house, ad went to Amy's beloved's household.


	2. The Revealing Redone

**Ok, you people thought the first chapter sucked... well I stink at starting stories!!!! Ugh! Well OK then, JeiJei and i made the next chapter. She made it this time and I edited. We switch off after every chapter... Well OK then! Enjoy!**.

The girls were running quickly to Sonic's House and they were yelling: "Sonic! Open up!"

Sonic heard the racket coming from his door. When he opened it, all the girls, except for Blaze, were glomping on him since they were scared. Blaze just entered and stood in the living room.

Shadow just saw her, but Rouge quickly stood up and walked towards Blaze. When she got close enough, she just pushed Blaze onto Shadow. The two blushed like mad and Blaze stuttered: "S-sorry Shadow."

"It's ok." Shadow said

The others started to snickers but Blaze and Shadow sent them death glares. The others just looked away and pretended to talk.

Shadow and Blaze were still in each other's arms and they quickly pulled away and Blaze asked: "Um, can we talk in the kitchen? I mean, if that's okay with you."

Shadow nodded and the two headed to the kitchen, hoping they could get peace and quiet. But they saw Amy lighting up the candle in the middle of the table.

"Ah. Sorry. I was just leaving." Amy said and left the kitchen with a flashlight.

The two sat in the candle-lit table across from each other.

Blaze just sat down and bit her lip. Shadow just sat and he was thinking: "What does she want to ask me? Normally, she never is this nervous into talking to me." Blaze finally regained her nerve and asked:

"Um, so...how were things going around here?"

"Not good. To tell you the truth, I hate being around Faker in the same place."

Blaze just stared at him confused. "Who's Faker?" She asked

"Sonic." Shadow answered through gritted teeth.

"Ah, ok." Blaze said. Just then, Jet and Wave appeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It's emohog and little princess kitty cat." Jet said smirking

Shadow wasn't too happy for the comment and stood up from the table, ready to punch him, but Blaze just placed her hand in his and said:

"I'm sure he's just kidding. Let's just get out of here and leave them be." Blaze said and started to walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. Shadow just followed her and sat next to her.

Blaze started again: "So, how was your sleepover going?"

"Terrible." Shadow simply answered

"Same for me. The girls have been torturing me during the whole party saying that I want to kiss you."

Shadow blushed a little, but regained his nerve and said:

"Really? The guys were also doing the same thing, except the guys were starting to piss me off."

"Oh. I thought I heard like distant fury in someone's house."

"Same here. I heard some distant fury as well."

Shadow and Blaze looked at each other realizing what they just said and blushed again but looking away from each other.

"That was the wrong thing to say. Stupid girl." Blaze said to herself in her thoughts.

"How can you be so stupid and just say that to a girl?" Shadow thought to himself.

Then, the two realized they have been awfully quiet and Blaze started again: "So, um, I'm just curious here but, um, why don't you and Sonic get along? I mean, you know, and like what is it that bothers you the most about him?"

Shadow just stared at her but he answered: "Well... we go WAY back..."

"But he saves a lot of people..."

"He thinks he is better than anyone else he works with."

"Well... he is STILL a hero..."

Shadow, now frusterated, said through grited teeth "Well you don't know what he said!"

"What did he say?"

Shadow blushed and mentally slapped himself.

"He err..." Shadow trailed off when he saw Amy whisper something to Sonic. Sonic just nodded and stepped over to Shadow and Blaze. He asked:

"Hey! What ya two love birds talkin' about?"

They both went red.

"SHUT UP!!!!" they both yelled.

Shadow reached for his emerald, and Blaze made giant flames.

"Woah... calm down you guys..." Sonic said and turned his sight to Blaze and asked her: "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Blaze just rolled her eyes and answered: "Sonic, for the millionth time, I am not interested in you."

"Come on, Blaze. All I am asking you is for us to go out and have fun."

Shadow stepped over to the blue blur and gave him a glare. Then, Blaze just told Shadow that she was going to talk to Amy. Sonic just stepped back nervous and said: "What's the big deal Shads? I was just going to ask her to go and you could've come along."

Shadow just ignored and from the corner of his eye, he saw Silver approach Blaze, but he saw he was getting too close so, he stormed to where Silver and Blaze and stood next to Amy and yelled: "Back off, Silver!"

Silver got upset and Blaze got angry at Shadow for yelling at her best friend.

"Shadow, what's your problem!?" Blaze asked furious

"I don't have one. You should watch out who approaches you." Shadow answered with his eyes crossed

"Silver would never hurt me!"

"I never said he would!"

Shadow and Blaze were mad at each other now and they were standing in a fighting stance and Sonic came quick and tried to calm Blaze down while Amy and Silver tried to calm Shadow down. Blaze just glared at Shadow and pushed Sonic onto Amy, making him fall on top of her and their lips connected.

The others started laughing at Sonic and Amy and Blaze just ran outside the house, slamming the door shut.

Sonic finally got off of Amy and helped her stand up. Then, the others did the same and turned their sights to Shadow. "…What?" Shadow asked. Amy just stepped over to him and said while poking his chest: "How dare you make Blaze upset?" Then, she huffed and walked away.

Then Silver stepped over and said: "Yeah, Shadow. I was just going to ask her if she heard something about a blackout."

Sonic just looked at him and said: "Not cool, Shads."

Shadow couldn't help but feel humiliated. His heart started to race and he thought: "What have I done? How could I let one thing ruin the relationship we share?" Shadow groaned and thought again: "Maybe I should…apologize…"

"Shadow?" Rouge asked, but Shadow dashed to the front door and slammed it shut as well.

At The Backyard…

Blaze was sitting in a branch under the maple tree, looking at the moon with a few tears in her eyes that she didn't notice. Just then, she saw Shadow down at the maple tree. He looked up and climbed a little to get to the branch Blaze was sitting.

"The ultimate lifeform has a lot of freaking nerve to come here right now!" Blaze said and lit up a flame while looking up at the moon.

Shadow sat next to her and started: "Blaze, I want to…apologize…"

Blaze looked at him and asked: "About the incident back there?"

Shadow stared back and answered: "Yes. I'm…sorry." Then, he looked at the ground below. "I'm sorry…that I yelled at you and…I'm sorry that I got too overprotective."

"Apology accepted." Blaze said. Shadow just cleared his throat and said: "You also have a few tears in your eyes." Then, he wiped the tears gently from Blaze's cheek using his thumb.

"Thanks." Blaze said and she looked again at the moon. Then, she asked: "Um, I am also sorry that I yelled at you. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay." Shadow said. The two started to look at the moon in silence, but Shadow broke it and said: "Blaze? I have to say something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

"Oh. Um, go on then." Blaze replied and looked at him with a small smile.

"Well... I don't know how to say this..."

Blaze thought she knew what he was gonna say and she blushed...

"I... love you..." He said and looked at his feet. Blaze was still blushing, but she regained her nerve and said:

"Shadow?"

He turned to face him "Hm?"

"I... I love you too."

The two started to lean and kissed each other for a short time. Then, they pulled away and Shadow started to get down. When he saw that Blaze was still there, he asked: "What's wrong? Aren't you coming down?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Blaze answered while blushing and followed Shadow down. Then, they headed to the front door of Sonic's House and entered.

Back At Sonic's House…

Sonic and the others saw them come in.

Sonic stormed in front of Shadow and Blaze and asked:

"So, are you two ok?"

"Yeah. Shadow apologized." Blaze said and headed to the bathroom.

Sonic and Amy huddled with the others in the kitchen and Amy said keeping her voice down: "I think the plan is not working. Rouge, flirt with Shadow. Maybe this will convince they are in love."

"Don't you think we're pushing them too hard? Maybe they just don't like each other that way." Tails asked keeping his voice down

"Tails, I know they talk to each other and blush when they're in each other's presence. Now Rouge, do it." Amy said

Rouge pulled out a lipstick and quickly put it on. Then, she headed to the living room, where Shadow was leaning against a wall.

"Hey Shadow." Rouge said as she stepped over to him

"Hmph. What brings you here?" Shadow asked

"Well, aren't you looking handsome tonight?" Rouge said. Shadow raised an eyebrow and said: "Save your flirting for the echidna."

Amy was peeking and saw Blaze come out of the bathroom.

"Quick, Knuckles! When Blaze comes, you have to appear as well!" Sonic said keeping his voice down

"She's coming!" Amy whispered to the others and signaled Rouge without Shadow noticing, but failed.

"What are you staring at?" Shadow asked. Rouge grabbed his hands and answered: "Oh, nothing. Just the handsome hedgehog I am staring at now." She leaned down and was about to kiss him.

Blaze finally came out of the hallway and into the living room and Knuckles did the same, but coming from the kitchen.

"Hey!" They both yell at the same time. Rouge quickly pulls away and approaches Knuckles while Blaze stands next to Shadow and faces Knuckles.

"Hey! Tell your girlfriend to keep her paws away from Shadow!" Blaze said

"Her?! You should watch who Shadow is laying his paws on!" Knuckles said

"SHE flirted with him!"

"No! He tried to steal my girl!"

"Why would you believe that Shadow would flirt with Rouge?"

"Why would you imply that Rouge is flirting with Shadow?"

Knuckles and Blaze were facing each other and Sonic and Amy appear and they try to hold Knuckles and Blaze. Even some of the others helped calm the two down.

"Geez, calm down, Blaze." Sonic said

"Calm down? What would happen if Amy two-times you?" Blaze said

Amy starts to laugh and asked: "Why do you care, Blaze?"

The group just stares at her and she blushes like mad. Then, she looked at Shadow and he just nodded at her to tell them, if she wishes to, then stares back at the group again.

She takes a deep breath and said: "Because…I like Shadow. No wait. Let me rephrase that. Love him. I love him and I don't care if I get judged by the likes of any of you."

The girls were in their: "Aw, that's so sweet" moment and the guys, well, some of them were in shock, mostly Sonic and Silver.

"Well, finally." Amy said "Tails, fix the light box."

"Ok." Tails said and headed to the basement to turn the lights back on.

"You mean to tell us that there was never a blackout and you set us up?" Shadow asked while grabbing his emerald and Blaze starts to light up some flames.

"Well, you guys would never confess so we had to go through all this trouble just for the two of you." Amy answered

Shadow and Blaze just looked at each other and Sonic stepped between them, placed his arms around their shoulders and asked: "Now, who wants to call for pizza?"

Everyone agreed and Sonic used the phone to call for pizza…

Then, the lights suddenly went out and everyone thought that Tails cut out the power again.

"But I'm right here." Tails said

"Then that means." Sonic started

"Oh, great. The REAL blackout is going on now." Jet said

**If you read this story... you rock... please review! Sincerly, Shadaze4ever, and Jeijei22.**


End file.
